The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Philodendron scandens oxycardium plant named ‘UFM1’. ‘UFM1’ originated by exposing cuttings of Philodendron scandens oxycardium, not patented, to gamma-ray radiation in Gainesville, Fla. After treatment, the cuttings were grown in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla. The inventors selected the new Philodendron approximately 1 year later as a single branch mutation within the population of treated plants.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla. has shown that the unique features of this new Philodendron are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘UFM1’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.